In a blink
by crushed pieces of my heart
Summary: in a blink everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

_please that you wont leave me promise that you'll come back_

Lucas jolted out oh his slumber taking in uneven breaths, and sweating.

his eyes scanned the room for the red orb of numbers _4:22 am_. he sighed and sat upright the whisper occurred every night at four twenty two am he knows because he sat up sometimes counting. counting to when the whisper would haunt him. Lucas mind was set on the whisper belonging to a female. it was smooth as honey light and delicate. definitely not the way someone would describe the average voice. with another sigh Lucas swung his legs around the side of the bed his feet touched the cold wooden floor.

with heavy thumps he called walking at the moment he bounded towards the bathroom. a bottle of aspirin perched on the sink seal broken and top off he had done it in a rush to kill the horrid throbbing behind his right eye brow.  
two asprins slid down his throat soon chased down by a glass of water he left on the sink also.

_Ring. great_ he thought _whispers of an unknown female and now the phone ringing off the hook_.  
"hello" Lucas spoke trying to keep the grogginess out of his voice "hey Lucas its Lindsay did i wake you"Lindsay asked always being polite as usual "no i was uh up actually"Lucas said running his hand through his bed hair "oh really doing what write a new book right"Lindsay asked glee in her voice that was too early for in the morning.  
"head ahce" lucas said now he was too tired to control his voice "

"well I'm sorry for disturbing you" Lindsay said worry in her voice  
"no its no big deal I'm just i don't even know"Lucas said rubbing a hand  
"so is there a book"lindsay said with glee that should be against the law in the morning

"I've been under the weather allot lately"Lucas faking sneeze  
"yeah i believe that whats wrong"Lindsay said Lucas can hear the leather chair she was in creak  
over the phone  
"i just need to go home go where it all began for me  
"is that going to get you to write"Lindsay said sighing  
"yes"Lucas said smiling  
"okay"Lindsay said

the car was silent except for Lindsay's chatter over her cell phone. as they approached tree hill it was just before dawn and it was still dark out in the streets of tree hill. few people shuffled about most with their heads downs as they had something to hide other then just being pedestrians. the buildings were pale and color fading from the sun beating down on them constantly. for some reason tree hill didn't look the same feel the same.

'are you sure this the tree hill you describe in your book Luke" Lucas glances over Lindsay must have felt it too and she hasn't even stepped foot in tree ill as of today. tree hill seemed to be like a scene from one of those movies where people couldn't go out at night and the only time you can be safe was daytime and people who were stupid enough to come out had trouble on their hands

it seemed that in a blink of an eye everything changed

sorry the chapter is so short and this is my first fanfic so criticism is taken if good of bad and give tips if you can


	2. a town for the people by the people

Lucas pulled up to Nathan and Haley's house the first and only stop he knew to come to.  
Lindsay looked at the house as if it was supposed to be straight out of an better homes and gardens catalog.  
"what"Lucas said analysing Lindsay "i thought it was - bigger"Lindsay said blushing "well he did get thrown out a window"he laughed Lindsay threw him a nasty sideways glance Lucas then cleared his throat uncomfortable

the chiming of the ringing door bell mad Lucas heart race ten times faster than normal and it made him a little anxious. although that was an understatement when Haley yelled I'll get it it didn't make it even better that he hadn't seen them Nathan and Hally for five years  
to say that Haley's face could be the perfect Candi for shock was also and understatement

"Lucas"Haley pounced oh Lucas with speed unimaginable Lindsay raised her eyebrows in amusement  
"well i didn't think you'd- do this"Lucas said surprised at the easy welcome  
"well your my friend Luke"Haley said beaming  
"yeah-"Lucas started but Nathan stood by Haley and interrupted the happy greeting  
where Lindsay stood awkwardly in the sidelines  
"you shouldn't be out here at night"Nathan said as he ushered them in quickly

twenty minutes later there was smiles laughter and memories being played back  
"no Luke remember when we and the team hazed you and you had to walk around with-"Nathan began  
but Lindsay cut him off who who fairly quite the entire time  
"why"she says worry in her eyes  
"why what"Nathan looks at her  
"why cant you go outside at night whats wrong"she says her voice faltering  
"its just things around her changed people cant go out unless-"he stops  
unless what"Lucas now asks  
"if you want to get killed and end up like law and order or just changed"Haley said from behind her cup  
"what"Lucas said about to laughed  
"law and order SUV or criminal intent"Lindsay asks her voice wavering  
"both its like you change out there and well people kinda go crazy at night"Haley said  
"but this is tree hill"Lucas input  
"things change"Nathan said in a end of conversation tone  
"why is everyone saying that things change you guys haven't i haven't neither has Peyton or Brooke or mouth"lucas said

but with out adding a hopefully  
"Lucas you dragged me into a late night law and order episode"Lindsay said almost yelling  
"stop it all of you tree hill is the same right"Lucas said second guessing his visit  
"the same its been five years and Dan let tree hill go to a complete waste"Nathan said agony filled in his voice  
"what do you mean Dan"Lindsay said  
"how do you know about Dan"Haley pipped up once up  
"i read the unkindness and he sounds like a asshole"Lindsay said  
"worse"Haley said taking another sip of her already gone cold coffee

"first Dan is a complete asshole and second what do you mean Dan let the town go to a waste"Lucas said back in reality  
"Dan got mayor four and half years back"Nathan said  
"yeah his slogan was a town made by the people for the people vote for Dan Scott"Haley said mutter a few curse words  
definitely not Haley  
"and that meant just to get what he wanted he let unlawful people roam the streets''Nathan said  
"like law and order people" Lindsay said law and order once again and Nathan narrowed his electric blue eyes  
"she really like law and order"Lucas said taking in the big but only little given information

"I'm gonna go for a walk"Lucas said grabbing a coat he saw on the couch  
"that's-"Haley yelled but Lucas slammed the door"mine" she slumped back into the chair  
"want to watch law and order"Haley then tested Lindsay grinned  
"id love to you"Lindsay grabbed the remote and flipped through channels to find the show "i mean if that's what you want to do"she laughed sheepishly then Haley and Nathan both realized they might like her

the wind picked up and ruffled Luca's hair and proceeded to put on the jacket. as he put on the jacket he noticed the smallness of the jacket he huffed _Haley's_he thought he walked or wondered around tree hill a place he used to know pedestrians walked with their heads down still which looked like a town full of hunched backs Lucas wondered his way until he reached Karen's cafe but he knew his mom wouldn't be there  
the place was still filled with people almost like a safe haven for people who did come out the normal ones not the suspicious ones as he walked in the bell chimed everyone looked up alarmed maybe b/c he had his head down it was like a disease

as he was walking he bumped into some spilling coffee all over himself and the person he bumped into.  
"hey watch where your going"she yelled the girl had to be in high school small petite and possibly charming if you didn't bump into almost like Br-  
"Sam don't be rude you you could get your butt kicked around here" the blond said how was much older but only but a few years said no  
but it wasn't any blond it was Peyton

"dude i told you its totally okay to say ass I'm sixteen"the girl who is identified as Sam said smirking  
"Lucas"Peyton said with a glassy eyed look Peyton i said as i acknowledged her Sam looked between us like a movie where it was like they were the only ones there  
"did i miss something"Sam asked clueless  
"no I'm Lucas Scott i knew Peyton from high school"Lucas said extending his had she looked at it then shook it  
"well I'm Sam and shes my mom"she said smirking

"mom"he said surprised  
"oh I'm not like her-yeah well"Peyton stuttered  
"i was Brooke's until she went pyshco and started selling her ass for some blow and fifty dollars" sam said easily as it meant nothing  
"she is not selling her ass"Peyton gritted  
"i thought that what it was"Sam said trying to be innocent  
"no its not"Peyton said nervously just as Lucas felt  
"oh I'm sorry Lucas Brooke is um a broker that stands on the corner waiting to sell her goodies if you know what i mean"  
Sam's eyes gleamed_ she must be a handful_Lucas thought _but wait did she Brooke was a-  
"_so Lucas what brings you back"Peyton asked _why does all my thoughts keep getting cut off its like- _Lucas thought_ chop  
"_oh writers block thought i should come back to the place where it all started you know"Lucas said but he was slowly thinking it  
wasn't the same place

"what are you planning on writing a drama about hookers and cok-"Sam started but Peyton pinchhed her _hard _"i was about to say coke-a-cola dealers they sell that allot around and they try to supposedly to minors right peyt"  
Sam glance up at Peyton who had a blank stare as if she was in outer space  
"what oh no they don't shut your mouth silly"Peyton clamped her mouth over Sam's mouth and gently twirled her side to side more nervous than before

no tree hill wasn't the same hookers drug dealers and Dan running the town it would never be the same.

Lucas walked out of the cafe nothing in hand just him and his thoughts to brood over a night in this tree hill you had to cautious he knew that now. he'd been harassed by a greasy guy who asked him if he wanted to score some rock for ten minutes and a drunken old lady who felt him possibly trying to pick pocketedhim and he felt like he was being watched every move he did every breathe he blew maybe by the skulkers in the ally who moved swiftly in the darknesswhere they belonged he just knew he was being watched Lucascoughed as he walked passed a bunch of half clothed woman and girls barely legal smoking one winked as he crossed her path of vision but one caught his eye one with jagged jet black hair she was a little chubby but not fat but just a little skinny and small the corset thought made her look as if she were fat and a skirt with fishnet stocking ripped from falling he didn't know she cowered behind the tall blond who's cigarette dangled carelessly between her fingers

but not enough for her to burn herself or her clothes she'd been smoking for a while by that technique hey eyes narrowed as Lucas passed but he also noticed it was because he was looking at the girl no woman that caught his eye maybe she was her protector of the dangerous tree hill night  
Lucas walked on shaking his head at the tree hill before him it was definitely not the same

_maybe this is what happens when its a town for the people by the people _

_a dangerous town_Lucas thought as he took his final walks back to Nathan and Haley's house


	3. Chapter 3

I am going to update this story after I figure out how a get a beta reader, and help pull this story together. also I will update and go over other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

I am going to update this story after I figure out how a get a beta reader, and help pull this story together. also I will update and go over other stories.


End file.
